Al McWhiggin's Story
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: Last seen crying his eyes out on T.V., this story takes place after what happened to him. Multi-chapter. R&R I'm new. Al is my favorite villain in TS. Don't own, except upcomming O.C.'s. Story through Al's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Al McWhiggin Recap

I thought I had it. I thought I had the money in the bag. But somehow every single toy was gone. It was embarrassing what the public saw on T.V. And now Al's Toy Barn will probably go out of business. What the Al to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Court

The next day I was at the court room. The lady I stole Woody from and her son was there. "The honorable judge Dillon presiding", said the bailiff. "Andy, Moly and his mother Jennifer Davis vs. Al McWhiggin in a theft case. Ms. Davis you and your son's side of the story", stated the judge. "Well", began Ms. Davis, "it was at my yard sale, while Andy, my son was at Cowboy Camp. I found his favorite toy, Woody out in my yard sale. I don't really know how he ended up out there and this man tried to buy him. I locked him in a cashbox, but he was stolen and my son was at camp. And that's my side".

"Al of Al's Toy Barn to the stand", ordered the judge.

I did as I was told. "Now some questions", the judge began. "Did you or did you not steal the cowboy doll. Be honest". "Yes". 'Why?" Because I wanted millions". "Why want that with your best-selling store?" "It's a deal I've had for years with the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan." What's the deal?" "I had to get all merchandise for Woody's Roundup". How'd they get Woody back?" "I don't know". "I wouldn't know either, considering that last commercial of your store, you crying. Was the reason you're crying because you lost them"? "Exactly", said Al. No further questions, said Dillon.

I sat back down in my chair. "What do you think we should do with Mr. McWhiggin?", the judge asked Andy's mom. "You want to just let him go, Andy"? "Since we got Woody back, sure".

I apologized, although still depressed. The 3 went home and so did I.

Once I got home I read for a new job. Al's Toy Barn's profit was getting smaller and smaller.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Job Hunting

I was back at my apartment looking for a job through the newspaper. Nothing really interested me. The fact being is that I was only into toys and money. That is until I found Geri's Toy-Fixing Company. I decided to phone him in the morning. I knew him from where he fixed Woody.

The next morning I phoned him. Geri was more than happy to let me be part of his company. He also said he'd teach me how to play chess. So the next day, which was a Monday, I got in my car and drove to Geri's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At Geri's

Once I arrived Geri greeted me. "Hello Al, how's the specimen? Did he make you money? I knew he was talking about Woody. "I'd rather not talk about it, sir", I simply stated. "As you like", Geri replied.

"Are you ready to work"? Geri asked. I nodded. "Commercial time", he said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Commercial

The crew sat up the cameras and I was standing beside Geri. Geri told me what to say. I was nervous a little because I didn't have a good memory. Surprisingly though, I was able to remember it all. It was easier than I thought.

"Action", shouted one of the crew men. I started my line, "Call Geri at 1-800-FIX-TOY. He can fix any toy. At little price. I am his brand new helper, so I'm tagging along"! Geri and I said together "We love toys"! "And cut" said one of the crew men.

Author's Note: I know I said the story was through Al's POV, but the next chapter will be though Andy toys' POV about the commercial in this chapter. Plus, this takes place shortly after TS2, in case you didn't know. I also have a feeling this story maybe half over. We'll just have to see how it comes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the chapter through Andy's toys' POV. Woody is the narrator. The next chapter will be through theirs too. In that chapter Woody will be narrator too.

Chapter 6: Andy's Toys See the Commercial

Andy was downstairs with his mom and Molly. We were watching Buzz's show "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Suddenly though it switched to a commercial for "Geri's Toy-Fixing Company. There was the man that fixed my arm and we all recognized the other man beside him. The Al of Al's Toy Barn! After listening to the commercial, Etch quickly sketched the number and we called it for 2 reasons. 1: fix Wheezy and Shark's squeaker.2: to see if Al changed.

Geri answered. Rocky held the phone and I told Geri to come tomorrow to fix Wheezy and Shark's squeaker. He said he and al would be there as soon as they could that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Al and Geri Come to Fix Wheezy and Shark

Al and Geri came at 8:00 A.M. Tuesday morning. Andy's mom was at first surprised, but she remembered poor Wheezy and Shark's squeakers getting warned out. Geri and Al had 2 brand new ones. Andy was also a bit surprise, yet happy that Al was trying to be a little nicer.

She went up to get Wheezy and Shark. She was back very soon. Geri worked on Shark, while worked on Wheezy. They gently transplanted each squeaker using pillars. They sewed the holes and painted over the marks. They looked as new and impressive as I did when Geri fixed me.

Andy's mom brought them back upstairs, Al apologized properly. Andy's mom forgave him, I forgave him in my mind, and I figured Andy would too. Andy also forgave him. Hamm also didn't despise Al anymore. Al and Geri got some money and they drove away happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bonding with Geri

Author's Note: The rest of the story is through Al's POV.

Back at Geri's, he and I sat down, and he started teaching me how to play Chess. I've never really played Chess before, but I soon got the hang of it. He played black and I played white. I actually trapped his black in the right corner. He was proud of my Chess skills.

We'd also go fishing. We both caught a bass. Of we'd just let them go. I enjoyed spending time with him. Geri was like my BFF and I was his too. Also with his business we raised a lot of money for his company. Little did I know he was going to do something very wonderful...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wonderful Thing

Now the wonderful thing that Geri did was after the money raising was him giving away some money to put Al's Toy Barn. I told him thank you and we both shook hands on helping each other with our stores and one day I met a nice girl named Alison and in a few months we got married.

The next year we had twins named the girl Alice and the boy Allan. As soon they got old enough we taught them the family business of toys.

THE END


End file.
